Katie's Diary
by Cinderella912
Summary: ON HOLD: Katie likes Oliver but he doesn't know and she won't tell him. So what else is there to do but write a diary and confess your feelings to inanimate objects? So that's what Katie does. Katie/Oliver. Chapter 7 Added!
1. Reasons

_A/N. Okay so this my first fanfic and I'm really abnormally excited so please any reviews would be appreciated with any ideas of how I can make my writing better or the formatting tips (grammar, spelling, genre etc.) would also be welcome so yeah enjoy. Oh and…_

_Disclaimer: I really don't own this if I did I wouldn't be here writing fanfic or have killed off __**all**__ my favourite characters (except George and Oliver and Katie...) but yeah anyway it's all JKR'S so whoop for her! _

_Thanks to Dizzy-Dreamer for beta reading. She is, of course, the most fabulous beta reader in the world... even if she does hate Harry Potter._

* * *

**Katie's Diary  
Chapter 1- Reasons**

September 23rd

Dear diary…

Okay, I'm sitting here in the 4th year dorm on my four poster, curtains drawn, honeydukes chocolate half eaten beside me at 1:34 in the morning unable to sleep, making random lists and diary entries while trying to do some serious thinking. _Why?_ I hear you ask. Well, there are lots of reasons to be honest but we'll start with the most obvious and work our way down the long list. (Please humour me… Did I just talk to a diary like it had a brain?… Crap. Anyway on with the show– err, list)

Reason 1

I am mad. Yes, it's official: I am mad. Now, don't get me wrong, Angelina has been telling me this since second year when I professed to her during a rather random conversation in the changing rooms 'Slap-me-over-the-head-with-a-wet-fish-and-call-me-mad but I actually like herbology' - to which she replied something like 'God you're weird and definitely mad, but can I actually do the fish thing?' Suffice it to say my answer was no - but I really think those Quidditch practices at dawn (the ones where we all get yelled at for being dull by our captain who is insanely chipper at 5am and the Weasleys and/or Harry fall off their brooms at least once because they are so tired) are starting to get to my head.

Reason 2

Insomnia. 'Nuff said.

Reason 3

Snape. Potions essay. Due tomorrow. Not started yet. How I miss the days when I could just go to my darling brother for help with homework… that is when he wasn't shagging some ditzy blond in a broom closet on the third floor, but he had to go and graduate last year with no less than 11 NEWTS! Stupid bloody Jack! Anyway, the essay. It's all about bloody love potions. I HATE POTIONS! I just don't get why I don't understand it but it drives me nuts; especially love potions, I really don't need to be thinking about love.

Reason 4

Following on from reason 3- I seem to have developed a strange infatuation with my Quidditch captain. Yes; I, Katie Bell, cannot stop staring at a certain Mr. Wood's arse. I think I may be madly in like with him. It's not just his arse (although that is rather lovely) but it's also his smile. It's either really kind of curly, which sounds odd but looks like sex on legs, or it's an odd smirk which is quite honestly rather pompous, but it looks really hot on Ollie. Ooh, that's another thing: the way he gets really annoyed whenever anyone calls him Ollie (or as George and I have taken to calling him, Ollie-Wolly or Olliekins), goes slightly red and runs a hand through his messy brown hair the way he always does when he's agitated. He is really tall. The way he's always really nice to me and will stop to say hello even if he's running really late; the way he can quite often effortlessly catch a quaffle and make the job of a keeper look easy; the way – even though he is a Quidditch-nazi and his team make fun of him a lot- he commands a certain respect in us and he can tame Fred and George Weasley better than most people I know (perhaps with the exception of Ginny Weasley because when she gets going she really does have a temper that lives up to her hair colour)… My list is endless which brings us to…

Reason 5

Having an odd infatuation with my captain has caused problems - not least being my chaser skills have gone down the toilet whenever he is around. He is my captain so you can probably take it for granted that he is around a lot when my previously super chaser skills are needed. My team thinks I am ill and/or have lost my Quidditch aptitude.

Reason 6

For some strange reason I really want to write a list of some sort so:

**Katie Bell's List Of Reasons Why It Is Bad For Her To Be Madly In Like With Oliver Wood.**

1# He is my Quidditch captain (see reason 5).

2# I would have an entire fan club of people, including that horrible slut Paige Ettles (bitch-lady of the century and Queen of tight shirts) after me if anything happened.

3# He will be leaving Hogwarts at the end of this school year.

4# I don't want to think how my brother would react: despite being in separate years when in Hogwarts, they are pretty much best friends.

5# Our families practically live at each others houses in the holidays and I think he thinks of me as a little sister so that could be awkward.

6# Age gap. Admittedly not huge, but he's a seventh year and I'm a forth year. Seventh-forth.

7# If something happened and it ended badly we would lose our joking friendship and I would miss that a lot.

8# I….. Uhh..… I can't think of an 8 but when I do my List Of Reasons Why It Is Bad For Me To Be Madly In Like With Oliver Wood will be updated.

Okay, I have to get some sleep so I can go to another dawn practice in 4 hours, joy.

Katie x

* * *

_A/N Review? You know you want to! _:D_ Dora xx_


	2. I'm Katie Watch Me drop Quaffles

A/N yes I know I am updating in less than 12 hours but i got a review (yes i am that sad) so it made me happy and i started to write so enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2- I'm Katie watch me drop quaffles**

September 28th

Dear Diary

My new list:

**Katie Bell's List Of Reasons Why It Is Bad For Her To Be Madly In Like With Oliver Wood.**

1# He is my Quidditch captain (see reason 5).

2# I would have an entire fan club of people, including that horrible slut Paige Ettles (bitch-lady of the century and Queen of tight shirts) after me if anything happened.

3# He will be leaving Hogwarts at the end of this school year.

4# I don't want to think how my brother would react: despite being in separate years when in Hogwarts, they are pretty much best friends.

5# Our families practically live at each others houses in the holidays and I think he thinks of me as a little sister so that could be awkward.

6# Age gap. Admittedly not huge, but he's a seventh year and I'm a forth year. Seventh-forth.

7# If something happened and it ended badly we would lose our joking friendship and I would miss that a lot.

8# Obsession is a bad thing.

9# He is a Quidditch manic so much so that if he actually did get his head out of the clouds and by some miracle we did get together and maybe get married he would most likely call our first child Quaffle and if that's not a reason to hate your parents then what is?

Being Madly in like with Oliver Wood sucks. A lot. Okay so I was on my way to practice at 5pm with Harry and Alicia, We were walking and I fell. Infront of Oliver, He was nice about it and everything he even fixed my knee up for me but I can't shake the feeling he thinks I'm a clumsy kid. Anyway that's when practise started…

Everyone was playing great, Harry had caught the snitch seven times already and Fred and George had found time to juggle their bats in between beating, the only problem was me. I couldn't stop staring at Oliver I managed to miss every goal I tried to shoot by at least four feet. Lets just say I don't like it when my Olliekins is angry, he kept me behind for an extra 45 minutes until I finally got a goal past him and that was only because some things are more important than Oliver Wood, these things being food. On the plus side Oliver could see I was upset so he flew down and gave me a hug. It was nice I like olliehugs.

The twins noticed me looking dazed but I don't think they knew why. Anyway they were doing a fabulous 'impression' of me on their way down to the changing rooms they flew around wonkily (A/N is that a word? It so should be!) with their tongues hanging out pretending to crash into each other and George was talking like on drugs saying 'I'm Katie watch me drop quaffles'. I hate him Remind me to kill them both.

So now what to do. I thi- Oh got to go someone at the door bye.

Katiexx

* * *

A/N so what d'ya think short i know but i had to get it ready for next chapter which should be a lot better. there will be a lot of Fred and George and maybe and Oliver POV? REVIEW!!


	3. They Know Why!

A/N Sorry I've been a bad girl and not updated as fast as I should but I had writers block. Anyway I went to London couple of weeks ago on a bus which is like a four hour drive. So we got into London and me and my sister saw this huge sign for wood flooring on the wall of a building that said- GET LAID...THINK WOOD. approximately 5 seconds passed before we turned to each other and laughed our heads off. All I could think about was Oliver and all the jokes made about his name good stuff!

Disclaimer: Don't own JKR does so don't sue me!!

* * *

**Chapter 3- They Know Why!**

Still September 28th

They know why!

Earlier that day.

_I got up from my bed, answered the door and who should be standing there but Fred and George Weasley. How they manage to get up here with the staircase how it is, is a mystery to me although I think I'm the only one who doesn't know, I should ask them about it sometime… anyway. They backed me into the room with the same grins that helped them make those firsties carry their books round for a week and sat down on my bed._

_"Hi?" I questioned._

_"Hello, Katie dearest" George replied._

_"Okay what did you do?" I asked them. They turned to look at each other and then back at me._

_"Nothing" They replied in unison in a manner that would make Merlin nervous._

_"Okay why don't I believe you?"_

_" Because dear Katie-"_

_"-We lie" George finished his twins sentence._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Well, you see-" George stated_

_"Me and my fabulous twin here-" Fred continued_

_"Have noticed something odd about your behaviour." George finished._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked although I already knew._

"_Well, It means we've noticed you staring at our insane Quidditch captain like you want to jump him and we think it's in everyone's best interest if you do, soon, so we are here to help!" Fred answered talking very fast and only slowing down for the last 6 words._

"_What I do not-" _

"_Yes Katie-pie, you do."_

"…_Oh, you're right I do, how did you find out?"_

"_We're very observant people,"_

"_Okay, so what do you suggest I do?" I asked them._

"_Well-"_

"_You could let us help." George finished the sentence his twin started_

"_Help?" I asked_

"_Help!" They responded in unison._

"_What are you going to do?" I asked them._

"_You'll see, we'll meet tomorrow at 6pm in the common room and we will refine our plans then." George replied jumping off my bed, closely followed by Fred._

"_Good night!" I called, sarcastically._

"'_Night Katie-Pie," They yelled from the hall outside my room._

I love them like brothers but sometimes they can really scare me, a lot. Honestly if they put that much effort into schoolwork they would be getting O's in everything…Oh my god I sound like Hermione Granger! This can't be good.

I wonder if I should tell Alicia and Ange about the whole fancying-the-arse-off-my-Quidditch captain? I mean with Fred and George on the case they'll find out sometime but when? I don't know but I'm confused, and I need food and I also need to pee But I can't be bothered to get up off my comfy bed. Oh the drama!

Okay I can't stand this must go pee and then get food, I wonder if dinner is still being served in the Great hall?

Katie xx

September 29th

Nothing new to say. I am so very bored. I might actually be forced to do homework out of sheer boredom. This cannot be good. Oh I know I will update my list to occupy my mind.

**Katie Bell's List Of Reasons Why It Is Bad For Her To Be Madly In Like With Oliver Wood.**

1# He is my Quidditch captain (see reason 5).

2# I would have an entire fan club of people, including that horrible slut Paige Ettles (bitch-lady of the century and Queen of tight shirts) after me if anything happened.

3# He will be leaving Hogwarts at the end of this school year.

4# I don't want to think how my brother would react: despite being in separate years when in Hogwarts, they are pretty much best friends.

5# Our families practically live at each others houses in the holidays and I think he thinks of me as a little sister so that could be awkward.

6# Age gap. Admittedly not huge, but he's a seventh year and I'm a forth year. Seventh-forth.

7# If something happened and it ended badly we would lose our joking friendship and I would miss that a lot.

8# Obsession is a bad thing.

9# He is a Quidditch manic so much so that if he actually did get his head out of the clouds and by some miracle we did get together and maybe get married he would most likely call our first child Quaffle and if that's not a reason to hate your parents then what is?

10# Fred and George. Need I say more?

11# I think it is slowly turning me more insane than I usually am.

12# He is too hot for me.

Going to my meeting with The Twins (Oh yes, it's capitalised) soon. I don't know if I should be worried or excited. Oh god. Help!

Katie xx

* * *

A/N please review 'cause I'm not too sure about this chapter. Also the list is going to be an on going thing (atleast until they get together) but there will always be some kind of ongoing list so if anyone wants to add to the list put in your review and I might put it in the list!


	4. The Meeting

A/N Okay I'm a very bad person, BUT my laptop has continued to throw hissy fits and is dying at every opportunity. The more savvy of you readers may have noticed, I have made changes firstly Katie is in forth year not fifth and also the chapters now have names. So new chapter here we go...

**Chapter 4- The Meeting**

September 30th

Meeting with The Twins has been postponed until today. They had an unfortunate accident involving a first year an enchanted paper aeroplane and some super glue, it resulted in a terrified firstie who happened to have no eyebrows, and a very pissed off McGonagall. Anyway they had detention.

Had dawn Quidditch practise today. Oliver came to wake me up and actually had to lift me out of bed bridal style, sit down and sit me on his lap before I would poke my head out of the covers. It's safe to say when I did I got a nice sight, I don't know why he must wake us so very early but I'm glad he does it himself. Anyway he refused to move until I came out of the bathroom fully dressed. I told him through the door to go away because I forgot my bra in my trunk. After several repetitions of 'Promise you will be down in 10 minutes' he left.

Leanne, being Leanne pretended to wake up at this moment (I.E. she had been awake all the time) and then shot to many questions at that time of day for me to actually comprehend. She said we looked very cosy, I said she should put her glasses on (but I think she noticed my face go several shades further towards ripe tomato and she laid off.) The rest of the practise went without much incident.

Oh look meeting time, must go find my doom.

.\.\.\.\

(Four hours later)

Okay The Meeting, here goes…

_I went down to the common room to find it shockingly empty. The Twins had bribed the seventh years to leave and it had just begun snowing in the corridor. No prizes for guessing ho made that happen. So anyway when I came down there were about twelve people in there plus The Twins who were sitting in front of the fire on the most comfy chairs. I noticed Oliver was no where to be seen._

_Fred saw me first and notified his twin._

"_Hello Katie -pie!" He called._

"_Hi Boys." I replied_

"_Right we are going to get down to business." George told us._

"_Very professional!" I commented._

"_Not really," Fred said "We have detention in half an hour."_

"_Ah well that explains a lot," I replied "So what are you going to do?"_

"_Well-" Fred began._

"_We think we should be subtle," That was George. "So we are going to start a comment campaign," He continued._

"_And that is?" I asked _

"_Simple" Fred answered " We drop regular hints, with the most subtlenosity we can gather, about his lack of girlfriend, his wonderful best friend i.e. you and what not."_

" _What not?" that was me._

"_Yes what not. Now do you want help or not?" t'was George talking._

"_Yes please."_

"_Perfect we shall begin tomorrow," Fred said " Detention time now. Bye Katie-pie!" they chorused and before I had a chance to answer they were on the other side of the portrait door._

.\.\.\.\

**Katie Bell's List Of Reasons Why It Is Bad For Her To Be Madly In Like With Oliver Wood.**

1# He is my Quidditch captain (see reason 5).

2# I would have an entire fan club of people, including that horrible slut Paige Ettles (bitch-lady of the century and Queen of tight shirts) after me if anything happened.

3# He will be leaving Hogwarts at the end of this school year.

4# I don't want to think how my brother would react: despite being in separate years when in Hogwarts, they are pretty much best friends.

5# Our families practically live at each others houses in the holidays and I think he thinks of me as a little sister so that could be awkward.

6# Age gap. Admittedly not huge, but he's a seventh year and I'm a forth year. Seventh-forth.

7# If something happened and it ended badly we would lose our joking friendship and I would miss that a lot.

8# Obsession is a bad thing.

9# He is a Quidditch manic so much so that if he actually did get his head out of the clouds and by some miracle we did get together and maybe get married he would most likely call our first child Quaffle and if that's not a reason to hate your parents then what is?

10# Fred and George. Need I say more?

11# I think it is slowly turning me more insane than I usually am.

12# He is too hot for me.

13# Ever since I started to like him I've had a strange aversion to mayonnaise. There is no other explanation. I am going Loopy.

A/N Reviewers shall get an Oliver wake up call of there very own!


	5. Of Bertie the Owl and Too Many Books

A/N...Okay I haven't updated in a while...I feel bad but I have now so that's good? Yes? Okay. I'm not to sure on this chapter. It wasn't what I planned for this but it just...happened, so yeah here we go.

No wait. Thank you lovely reviewer people because you rock and reviews make me happy.

Also thanks to xcupcakex for help on the list. You'll notice I've addeded it. And also the people that told me how to spell fourth, thank you I honestly didn't notice that it was wrong in every single chapter but I'll change it. Okay I'm boring you now so read.

**Chapter 5- Of Bertie the Owl and to Many Books   
**

November 1st

Dear Diary,

Now it's time for a Katie list update:

**Katie Bell's List Of Reasons Why It Is Bad For Her To Be Madly In Like With Oliver Wood.**

1# He is my Quidditch captain

2# I would have an entire fan club of people, including that horrible slut Paige Ettles (bitch-lady of the century and Queen of tight shirts) after me if anything happened.

3# He will be leaving Hogwarts at the end of this school year.

4# I don't want to think how my brother would react: despite being in separate years when in Hogwarts, they are pretty much best friends.

5# Our families practically live at each others houses in the holidays and I think he thinks of me as a little sister so that could be awkward.

6# Age gap. Admittedly not huge, but he's a seventh year and I'm a fourth year. Seventh-fourth.

7# If something happened and it ended badly we would lose our joking friendship and I would miss that a lot.

8# Obsession is a bad thing.

9# He is a Quidditch manic, so much so that if he actually did get his head out of the clouds and by some miracle we did get together, and maybe get married he would most likely call our first child Quaffle and, if that's not a reason to hate your parents then what is?

10# Fred and George. Need I say more?

11# I think it is slowly turning me more insane than I usually am.

12# He is too hot for me.

13# Ever since I started to like him I've had a strange aversion to mayonnaise. There is no other explanation. I am going loopy.

#14 Jumping his bones in the middle of the Quidditch field would be a big nono.

/././.

I am having a crap day. I have detention for Snape after dinner and the lesson had only just started. On the plus side The Twins told me this morning that the campaign would begin and I have to 'act cool' and 'pretend I don't know what's going on.' I have no chance. Oliver can always tell if there is something going on and three of his best friends acting suspiciously may just very well spark his interest. Plus I'm about as subtle as a big pink hippo at a funeral. Anyway I had post from home today! I'll stick it in:

**Dear Katie,**

**How are you? How's school this year? **

**The family says hello. Jack says, how's potions going? I think it was a joke. I'm not really sure.**

**I hope you are well anyway, the rest of the family is fine. Your brother is still training to be a healer at St. Mungos. It's going well, don't tell him I told you, but he met someone. Marianne I think her name is, anyway he's very secretive about her, we've only met her once, briefly and she seemed nice. Oh and your sister's getting big now, not long before the baby's born, December she said, a Christmas baby.**

**Your father wants the pen now but goodbye love.**

**How is Quidditch going this season? Practising hard I trust. How is whatsisname, Oliver, yes? He is still captain isn't he? Well I hope so. I have to go dear, but keep in touch and send news back with Bertie (I still think it is a silly name, but Jodie insists, I dread to think what she's going to call that child of hers.)**

**Goodbye,**

**Mum & Dad**

**xxxx**

I'll have to write back later. Now I have more important things on my mind, if I were a list of ingredients for a potion that showed if an object had magical properties where would I be? Something tells me I'd be in the library. I hate to admit it but I get lost in the potions section of that place, It's HUGE. But…Ah well, of I go, the library awaits.

Well, Madame Pince doesn't seem pleased to see me I don't know how someone of her age remembers that time in second year when I accidentally set a whole shelving unit of books on fire, but, she does. So anyway potions…right well I better start at A then.

/././.

After collecting a hefty pile of books that was now tottering precariously up to my knees, I decided I had enough books to make a start on my essay. Now the thing was, how was I going to transport the pile of books that would easily cover my eyes if held in a comfortable position over to a table without tripping over my feet? I did this enough without the aid of books. I looked around but couldn't see anyone so I attempted to take them myself.

I picked them up and started to edge towards the tables that were sitting about fifteen feet away… And that's when I fell, I knew it was happening before it did, the books tumbled to the floor and I got a spinning feeling in the pit of my stomach and then, arms. Strong arms caught me around my waist. Strong, warm, slightly tanned muscular arms that belonged to a Quidditch player. An Oliver flavoured Quidditch player. WOW. I don't think I've ever been so red in my life.

"Kates, are you okay?" Oh he's talking right I should answer…

Brain this is the part where you answer…

* * *

A/N I'm so bad, But I'll try to update soon. For now...Review. :D


	6. Potions, GAH!

_A/N What is this? She's updating in less than a week? Yeah she is!  
Okay my writing style has changed so much since the beggining of this story and I stopped writing this chapter as a diary because it didn't fit. It's still in Katie's POV and it will go back to a diary...soon._

Also because I keep forgetting:

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Phantom of the Opera. I do however own the Harry Potter DVD's and am currently in possetion of my friends copy of Phantom not that it's relavent._

--

**Chapter 6- Potions, GAH!**

_"Kates, are you okay?" Oh he's talking right I should answer…_

_Brain this is the part where you answer…_

"Kateeeess?"

"Katiiiiieeeeee!" I heard my name being drawn out again as his concerned voice shook me awake, but I couldn't speak. I was to shocked.

"OHMIGOD! KATIE!? KATIE ANSWER ME! WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOU OKAY? KATIEEEEE PLEASE ANSWER ME! KATIE!" he stopped talking to me and continued to himself. "OH NO, SHE'S TURNED STUPID! SHE NEVER STOPS TAL-"

"MR WOOD! Can we please stop this internal bickering! I will not have this level of noise in my library!" Yeah, that was Madame Pince and she was pissed. Actually it was more like full blown spaz-attack anger. It happens whenever she sees me, actually.

Anyway you know that annoying thing you get when you are aware of what's happening and you want to answer, almost like your in a dream, but you can't? Yeah, well I had that.

"Right sorry, won't happen again." Oliver answered the strict women, obviously preoccupied, he swiftly continued his monologue, talking to noone but himself, which, under any other circumstances I would have found incredibly hilarious.

"The shock of the fall must have knocked her stupid or something! I don't understand. Katie what's wrong? KATIEEEE!" He honestly looked like he might cry over the state that I was in. The fact that he was completely over reacting, and his chaser might really just be shocked that she happened to fall into his waiting arms never occurred to him. Nope that couldn't be it.

"Huh?" I asked finally jumping out of my shocked state.

"KATIE! You're alive!" he asked again.

"Nice observation skills, batman." (That was actually a big word for me, observation I mean not nice. What with being in a hypnotised state that could rival Christine's at _The Point Of No Return. _Not many people could really get their gob around that).

"Are you okay? I was so worried when you wouldn't speak to me." Aww how cute.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." I replied shakily. I was suddenly very aware that his arms were still clasped around my waist. Apparently so was he. His face went a shade of red close to tomato and I could just tell mine mirrored that colour. He dropped his arms.

"Well, erm…yeah," Manly cough time, then back to the awkward moment. "Your books!" He suddenly remembered the pile of books that fell with me and rushed to pick them up. I helped though I was running around slightly more slowly than he was.

When we had finally collected all the fallen books and had both calmed down some what, he helped me carry them to a clear table and then sat down across from me.

"What ya doing?" He asked

"Homework." DUH!

"Oh," He fell silent. Not for long though "What subject?"

"Potions, GAH!"

"Potions gah? What's this, new subject?"

"Shut up Oliver." I told him.

"Fine don't let me help, but I can tell you for sure that your owl won't make it to your brother and back in time for your lesson tomorrow." He does have a point.

"You remember fourth year potions?" I asked. Any help would be nice.

"Gimme" I handed over the parchment and quill and he set to work at a steady pace that amazed me I had no clue how to answer any of those questions and he barely used the books. I sat there watching him for a minute or two. It seemed Ollie had more in his head that just Quidditch plays.

"So about that play we practised yesterday," Yeah not much more.

After working out how we could alter the play (Oliver figured that if we kept it how it was, with the other team in position it could very well lead to a very dead George and we didn't want that.) we fell into a comfortable silence. Oliver doing my homework, me ogling Oliver. No wait. I should use this time more wisely, I can update my list AND write back to Mum and Dad. But list first:

**Katie Bell's List Of Reasons Why It Is Bad For Her To Be Madly In Like With Oliver Wood.**

1# He is my Quidditch captain

2# I would have an entire fan club of people, including that horrible slut Paige Ettles (bitch-lady of the century and Queen of tight shirts) after me if anything happened.

3# He will be leaving Hogwarts at the end of this school year.

4# I don't want to think how my brother would react: despite being in separate years when in Hogwarts, they are pretty much best friends.

5# Our families practically live at each others houses in the holidays and I think he thinks of me as a little sister so that could be awkward.

6# Age gap. Admittedly not huge, but he's a seventh year and I'm a fourth year. Seventh-fourth.

7# If something happened and it ended badly we would lose our joking friendship and I would miss that a lot.

8# Obsession is a bad thing.

9# He is a Quidditch manic, so much so that if he actually did get his head out of the clouds and by some miracle we did get together, and maybe get married he would most likely call our first child Quaffle and, if that's not a reason to hate your parents then what is?

10# Fred and George. Need I say more?

11# I think it is slowly turning me more insane than I usually am.

12# He is too hot for me.  
13# Ever since I started to like him I've had a strange aversion to mayonnaise. There is no other explanation. I am going loopy.

14# Jumping his bones in the middle of the Quidditch field would be a big nono.

15# He apparently makes me speechless. This is bad, I NEED to talk. It's my lifeline.

**Dear Mum, Dad and whoever else is going to read this,**

**I'm fine and school is going well. Tell Jack that Potions is going absolutely wonderfully as I have found someone else to help me and this person actually does it willingly!**

**I can't wait to be home for Christmas to see Jodie and maybe Baby Jodie. Knowing her it will be called Bobberty or something equally odd. I just hope Daniel puts his foot down with a firm hand and saves his child from many years of bullying at school for a name that is so odd only my dear sister could have picked it. I also can't wait to see their house. It took so long to pick it, it has to be nice right?**

**Quidditch is going very well, Oliver is still captain and he is doing a great job. The first game is soon so we are all practising very hard, we're going for the cup this year, and we will get it! I can't wait to see you all soon,**

**With love,**

**Katie x**

"Kates?"

"Yes Ollie?" I answered.

"Don't call me that. I finished your homework and you have had a weird smile on your face since the beginning of the paragraph you just wrote" He smirked at me while I blushed and then looked at his watch, his face changed to one of horror.

"What's up?"

"We're five minutes late for practise and they are never gonna let us live this down!"

"Shit!" We packed my stuff up in a rush and ran to the changing room.

To be honest I was more dreading the interrogation I would get from the Ange and Lissa back in the common room when I turned up late, red and sweaty with Oliver at my side.

_A/N For those of you who didn't get the Phantom bit well, it was the part with Christine.  
_

_Okay that's it no wait! Review 'cause it makes me happy. Also if you have the time go check out my sisters CSI:NY fic. It's called Lullaby of Broadway by Dizzy-Dreamer and it's really really good. That's enough of my shameless plugage! _

_Dora x  
_


	7. Of Smirking Team mates and Girly Chats

**A/N Okay I know I said I would update soon and I didn't and I'm a very bad person and whatnot but I have excuses. I would like to say I haven't updated because I have had a fun filled summer packed with excitement but I haven't. I had the chicken pox. Now the pox is bad enough but when you're 12 it's bloody awful. If I was any older it could have had some really bad side effects but it effectively ruined my summer. I got over it about a week ago and since then I've been going out all the time trying to get my life back after 2 and a bit weeks of sitting in my house feeling ill.  
**

**Because I'm a muppet I skipped October in my story. I don't know why but I went from September to November when it should be October. So in the last 2 chapters I said it was November 1st but it's OCTOBER 1st. I'll go back and change it when I have time but that isn't now so just remember. That also means in Katie's last letter she said the first game was soon and it's actually not for another 5 weeks. Oopsie.**

**Oh yeah thanks again to all my reviewers especially _xcupcakex_ for coming to my aid once again and helping me with my list. Yay. Okay chapter time now-**

**Chapter 7- Of Smirking Team Mates and Girly Chats**

Still October 1st

Dear Diary…

… … … There are no words. We got to the changing rooms and split our separate ways but, because of the layout of the Gryffindor changing rooms, everyone could see the door we walked in. They were ALL smirking. Even Harry, small innocent (well not really but in the being-young-and-untroubled-by-girlfriends…or boyfriends way), adorable little Harry was SMIRKING at me.

I went to get changed and the girls tried to talk to me but I ignored them. I really couldn't be bothered talking to them, they would probably ruin the moment I was left in after Oliver decided I wasn't running half as fast as I should be and so decided to grab my hand and drag me. It would have been better if he hadn't almost thrown me into my own school bag which was on his shoulder at the time but it was still nice, and I won't forget the look on Roger Davies face, Licia did tell me he liked me.

Practise was again un-eventful except Oliver kept looking at me. Not just a look but an intense stare like his brain was working overtime trying to figure something out and stay on his broom at the same time. It was kind of unnerving, but saying that his distraction did let me and the girls get atleast 8 each past him in an hour, I think that's a new record.

When practise was over I ran to the changing rooms and showered and changed as fast as I could. I then made my way to the common room, anything to hold off the inevitable interrogation that was coming from two of my best friends.

And boy, let me tell you it was SOMETHING. I've never seen them that excited or…squeely EVER in my life. It went a bit like this.

(Earlier today)

_So here I am in my empty dorm waiting for my one-track-minded friends to appear and start demanding answers from little innocent-_

_BANG BANG BANG. That would be them at the door then._

_I got up to answer the door and they literally burst in jumping and squeeling and bouncing to my bed shooting numerous questions at me. I could only make out 3 or 4 words but I'm pretty sure I was able to make out 'monkey' and 'cow' in there somewhere. If I didn't know better I would be worried about these girls. _

_Anyway we did the emergency requirements for girly chats (get the chocolate and grab a pillow. Sit on the bed, draw the curtains, one-way silencing charm on the bed so we could hear what was going on outside but noone could hear us and light all our wands in the middle of the circle that was three teenage girls sitting on my bed.) After that we just sat there, me glaring and them smirking until Angelina finally had the common sense to start talking._

_"Spill." She simply said._

_"There IS nothing to 'spill'," I told them "We were running late so we had to run."_

_"Yeah, a likely story." Alicia speaking._

_"It's TRUE!" I was going to get very pissed very fast at this rate._

_Angelina bit into another chocolate coin and then began to speak. "Look Katie, we know you. You couldn't lie to us if your life depended on it. We KNOW there is more to the story than you are letting on, so just tell us. We might be able to help, okay?" That's what I love about Ange. She knows when to back off because you're about to blow up in her face and she has a way of calming you down yet still making you see her side of the argument or conversation or whatever. And so like any other stupid fourteen year old girl, I caved completely and told them EVERYTHING._

_About fancying Oliver._

_About letting The Twins help._

_About deciding The Twins should be capitalised in respect of the fact they really are quite smart. _

_About getting detention with Snape. _

_About reading my Mum and Dad's letter._

_About needing books and searching in the Library. _

_About falling. _

_About Oliver catching me._

_About Blushing and hand-on-waist lingering._

_About my longest silence to date._

_About Oliver nearly having a heart attack._

_About him doing my homework._

_About my list._

_About updating my list._

_About writing back._

_About my unofficial new Potions Person. _

_About running like loons because we realised we were late._

_About him grabbing my hand and about Roger Davies' face when we ran past him hand in hand. _

_They reacted quite hilariously. The shock lasted a total of thirty seconds (I counted although I was actually trying to control my breathing). There was money passed to Alicia (my friends had a bet going on about how long it would take for me to openly admit I like Oliver. How nice) and laughter at my 'The twins' debacle (they made me tell them the full story). _

_There was blushing on Alicia's part when I told them about Jack. She had a major crush on him in her second year but that faded very quickly after the summer (the Weasley Twins reached puberty and 'got hot' in her words, over the summer. Since then she had been drooling over George and not my brother which I was grateful for) Anyway every time he was mentioned she still blushed. It made for interesting entertainment when she was visiting my house over the summer._

_They laughed more at my clumsy tendencies and Oliver's killer reflexes. They made me recite in detail the conversation and concluded that he was really worried that he had lost me and he was definitely flirting when he offered to do my homework._

_The advice part came next._

_"You need to flirt with him, but not make it too obvious or in your face." Wise words from Alicia._

_"You need to act natural around him because if he picks up on the change that could be bad. Also try to keep your nerves under control, I think Ollie has picked up on your habit of rambling when you're nervous. If he realises you're nervous around him, he'll put two and two together and get four. Unless that is you want him to know." Angelina said the last part as a question._

_"No," I answered quickly " I'm still not sure if he likes me back, I don't want to ruin it!"_

_"Okay," Alicia this time " But believe us, he DOES like you."_

_"Yeah, yeah." I brushed it off lightly because I didn't want them to know that I didn't completely believe them.  
_

I changed the subject after that and we started talking about other stuff for a while until dinner and after that I came upstairs to do Charms homework and they did…whatever it is they do when I'm not around.

So diary, they all know. The whole team, well except Harry but he's a smart boy he probably already suspected anyway and The Twins may well have let it slip because that is of course and entirely Twin like thing to do.

But life goes on and I just got a new letter. Carla, Jack's owl just knocked on my window. Here's what he has to say:

**Dear my darling little sister Katie,**

**I am intrigued to find out you have a new potions helperer. I mean I helped because we are family. It was mandatory, but someone is doing this **_**willingly**_**? Who is this Masked Potion Dude? (Dudette?)**

**Tell Oliver I say hi and I'll see him at the second game this season because I can't make it to the first. If Gryffindor don't win d'you think Mum would take offence at me eating you and the team? Ah well don't get too upset. You'll win the cup for sure and I will have no need to get fat with Quidditch player.**

**Love your bestest Brother in the world,**

**Jack.**

**P.S. If the kid gets off with a name like Bobberty it would be lucky. I think Daniel wants to name it Emmie for a girl or Eric for a boy. If those are the names then I'm hoping for a girl.**

**P.P.S. See you soon**

Haha, my brother makes me laugh. Okay time to write back:

**Dear Jack,**

**Must I remind you to improve your vocabulary again? Helperer is not a word. Haha okay I'm done now.**

**Does it really surprise you that much that someone might actually want to help me because I'm a nice person? Because I am, a nice person I mean. Anyway Oliver offered to do my homework so it must be the fact that I am a superbly great friend and a fabulous person. So ha.**

**I think Mum will be offended that you have eaten you baby sister and her friends who happen to include Oliver Wood (your best friend you muppet) and Harry Potter (The-Boy-Who-Lived). It may get you landed in Azkaban It's not worth it. And we WILL win.**

**Do you have work that day or are you busy with Marianne? Please don't kill mum for telling me, I would have found out at Christmas anyway and you know what Mum's like. With her mouth nothing stays secret for long. She likes her gossip so really you could say it was all your fault for telling her.**

**Right, must go I have to pee and whatnot so yeah, Bye.**

**Love your bestest most little sister,**

**Katie.**

**P.S. I like Emmie too.**

As I said, going to pee.

/././.

Leanne came running in while I was in the bathroom, shouting about evil girls eating her chocolate She couldn't see me so I think she thinks it was Laura and Emma (our other roommates) OOPS. Maybe I should have eaten my own chocolate. Nevermind.

Anyway, List time and then I'm going to bed:

**Katie Bell's List Of Reasons Why It Is Bad For Her To Be Madly In Like With Oliver Wood.**

1# He is my Quidditch captain

2# I would have an entire fan club of people, including that horrible slut Paige Ettles (bitch-lady of the century and Queen of tight shirts) after me if anything happened.

3# He will be leaving Hogwarts at the end of this school year.

4# I don't want to think how my brother would react: despite being in separate years when in Hogwarts, they are pretty much best friends.

5# Our families practically live at each others houses in the holidays and I think he thinks of me as a little sister so that could be awkward.

6# Age gap. Admittedly not huge, but he's a seventh year and I'm a fourth year. Seventh-fourth.

7# If something happened and it ended badly we would lose our joking friendship and I would miss that a lot.

8# Obsession is a bad thing.

9# He is a Quidditch manic, so much so that if he actually did get his head out of the clouds and by some miracle we did get together, and maybe get married he would most likely call our first child Quaffle and, if that's not a reason to hate your parents then what is?

10# Fred and George. Need I say more?

11# I think it is slowly turning me more insane than I usually am.

12# He is too hot for me.

13# Ever since I started to like him I've had a strange aversion to mayonnaise. There is no other explanation. I am going loopy.

14# Jumping his bones in the middle of the Quidditch field would be a big nono.

15# He apparently makes me speechless. This is bad, I NEED to talk. It's my lifeline.

16# My stupid tendencies give Ollie panic attacks. This needs to stop.

Okay bedtime now.

Katie x

**A/N I know Harry is in 3rd year now so he's what thirteen? that's not a bad age to have a girlfriend or anything but the team are really protective over him 'cause he's the baby of the group if that makes sense.  
Okay review and you get...virtiual cookies. Yes you do so REVIEW!**


End file.
